Kitsune
by Ucchan Hibiki
Summary: This is going to turn into a *Lime* later on...Its an R/U fic. A bit angsty, read for yourself and find out what its about!! (Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon)
1. Default Chapter

Kitsune  
  
A Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
  
Notes: I do not own Ranma ½ or anything remotely connected to it. Don't sue me please. I'm dead broke.  
  
  
Ryoga trotted down the busy streets of Nerima, hearing the normal chatter. "GIVE ME BACK MY PANTIES YOU PERVERT!!!" "Damn old lady!!" "Shampoo My love!!" *WHACK* "Shampoo no love stupid duck boy!!!" *swwwoosshhh* "MRRROOWW!!" "Quuaacckk! Quack!!" Ryoga sighed, sidestepping a sqaucking duck and a slashing cat. He looked around, and stopped a passerby. "Can you tell me where the Tendo Dojo is?" "Yes sir..." The girl replied, waving her arms down a particular road.  
"Go down there and make a left..you should come across my Family Dojo, take a right and there you are!" "Thank you!!!!" She looked at the family mark on her shirt. "Look for this sign sir." Ryoga nodded quickly, avoiding her shirt because the family sign was convinently on her chest. He walked down, watching the occasinal Jseunkyo curse spring up here and there. Ranma stood in front of the Tendo Dojo, whistling to himself. "Ranma Saotome prepare to die!!!" Ranma stopped whistling and looked uncaringly at the boy beside him, fists raised. "Hello P-chan." Ryoga just growled at him. Ranma jumped into the koi pond, his female form being much more agile. "Bakusai Tenketsu!!!!!!!!" Ryoga yelled, bringing his finger down onto Ranma's forehead. Ranma just looked at the finger for a moment, before cracking up. Ryoga stared for a moment. Ranma placed her small hand on his to flip it off, her weights unfortunatly...were wet. The wetness on her hand alone would have not been enough to activate the curse, but the fact that her cloth covered weights were soaked, were. Akane walked out onto the porch in a cute sundress. "Ranma I heard a sp-" She watched Ranma-chan place a wet hand on Ryoga's arm to get it off of her forehead. She saw Ryoga's terrified face, then saw nothing. Ranma-chan looked down at P-chan, a terrified look on HER face too. "Ryoga..I didn't mean to!! I swear on my honor I didn't mean to!!" Akane just watched, seemingly not listening, her eyes were fixed on the tiny black pig at Ranma-chan's feet. P-chan looked up, the terror was still there, though more-so. P-chan turned on his heels, Akane already reaching for her mallet to whack, not Ranma, but Ryoga. P-chan dragged his book-bag out of there with force He didn't know he had.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ukyo Kounjii hummed a tune to herself, flipping another Okinamiyaki on a customers plate. She wiped her forehead. Why did it have to be so hot? Yuck. It made buissness dwindle. AND she still needed to fix that air conditioner. She had a fan going, her hair up in a pony tail so her hair didn't fall in her customers food. Grr. She hated summer. Well....she DID get to go swimming. But Ranma never took notice of her decidedly-revealing swim-suits. He ALWAYS took notice of Akane's suits though. She wasn't dense, she saw it. She saw how all of the men looked at Akane. Well, except for Mousse, but he looked at Shampoo that way. How she envied them all. She ran her own buissness, with nothing but Konastsu to help her run it. He was as close to a man as she could get. Yet she felt no romantic feelings towards him. She couldn't LEARN to either. "Shrimp Special please!!" Someone yelled from table 5. "Ok coming right up!!" She yelled back cheerfully.  
She whipped up the shrimp and batter, spilling some on herself. "Damn!!" She yelled as the hot batter splattered on her arms. She looked at the spots after she had washed them off. Of course, red. Yuck. She headed back out into the kitchen. She felt impending doom, something wrenched tightly around her heart, its pain more unbearable then the summer heat.   
  
***  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief when the last customer was served, and sent out into the scorching heat to go back home or where ever it was they came from. She breathed heavily, now the tendrils of fear crept their way back over her heart when she was alone. It seemed to constrict her. She felt the doom again. "Heya Ucchan!!" Ranma Saotome greeted his 'cute' Fiance'. Ukyo felt the tendrils grip her soul tighter. Ahh, theres the doom now. Ranma looked at the pained expression on his friends face and wondered what her problem was. He hadn't even told her..that..yet.  
  
"Ucchan? I have something to tell you... Me and Akane well, we're getting married after all, I mean I'm sorry and all Ucchan, you are a wonderful friend-" The strangled cry Ukyo let out startled him and pained him much more then any violence. Ukyo let her hair down, the brown strands falling into her eyes, obstructing his view of her face. He looked down instead, and saw the two wet spots on the floor beneath her. He sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder-only to have it lightly pushed away, it was a desperate nudge though. She looked up at him, silent tears running down her face, her voice cold and impassive, yet choked with emotion. "Then WHY!?!? Ranma Saotome, why did you call me cute and let me hang on all this time? Answer me that!! Tell me before I do something I'll regret!!" "Ucchan I-" She shook her head, a cruel cold smile replacing the pout, yet her eyes still streamed tears. "You can't answer can you? You know why? Because it was all some macho man trick that made you feel important. Tell me it didn't feel important to you Ranma!!" Ranam sighed heavily. "Yes Ucchan-" "Don't CALL me THAT name!!" "I'm s-sorry Ukyo, Yes it did make me feel powerful, I felt bad about it though..." "Sure you did Ranma...thats why you led us all on for two years, making us all believe we had a chance!!" Ranma hung his head sadly, starting towards the door, for once, Ukyo didn't stop him.  
  
****  
  
Ukyo looked out her bedroom window, her revealing yukata thrown loosely around her. She didn't care about her looks now. She wasn't the 'cute' Fiance' anymore. She climbed onto the roof, her heart beating wildly and out of control. She always came up here to think. But her thoughts were jumbled, she couldn't straighten them out if her life depended on it. Maybe it did. She looked down at the Alley-way below...a new feeling washed over her then. A feeling of serene calm, for what she was thinking, would set her free. She walked to the edge of the roof, looking down with silent tears. Her soul cried out at that moment. She closed her eyes, and cautiously let one foot dangle into the cool night air. The wind whipped about her, she didn't notice the almost white curls of dissipating apparations. One in particular, touched her cheek lightly. For the first time in 14 years, Ukyo found herself staring into the Scared eyes of her mother. The ghost looked at her sadly, her eyes pleading her not to end her life with so much to live for. "Mom...?" Ukyo's tear choked voice whispered, but suddenly the apparation was gone, leaving Ukyo to her original plans. But with something new to think about. "I'll be with my Mother..." She said softly, letting her other foot cautiously make its way to the edge of the roof.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryoga Hibiki trudged softly through back Alleys, his eyes misty and filled with tears. He didn't deserve this, not a fate such as this. His concious mind nagged him though, saying he didn't deserve Akane, and that Ranma was better in everything. "Gods, he's pry better in bed then me!!" The annoying thought of Ranma being better at something so..intimate, frankly bugged the crap out of him. "I'll never know what I'm like in bed..damnit all!! I'll NEVER have someone!!" Ryoga trudged his way through choking fog polluted with alley-way smells. He looked around, it looked a tiny bit familliar to him. No matter, he didn't have anywhere to go anytime soon. He groaned out loud when his foot struck broken sidewalk. He tripped, then got back up, he felt the sidealk twist his ankle and place a deep gash in his foot. He could feel the blood running out of a most likely large cut, the warm sticky fluid covering his foot. He ignored the pain and kept walking, as usual, his blunt determination kept him walking. Many a man would have stopped on their way back from Kentucky. He saw Nerima's night lights from the back of the Alley-way. He judged it was about 11 at night. He could see the Tokyo tower off in the distance. Something caught his eye, he looked up-and felt something light fall into his arms. He looked down, and fought the urge to yelp. He held the one and only Ukyo Kounjii, worlds greatest Okinamiyaki chef, in his arms. Her loose yukata billowed a bit around her feet. She looked up slowly, her eyes wanting to deceive her, she wanted to be dead, not to look up at a savior. Ryoga looked down at her, and set her lightly on her feet. "Ukyo, what happened??" Ryoga asked tiredly and worriedly. She broke down then, her eyes filling with tears and she sobbed, clinging to him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her uncertainly, his eyes full of worry. She held her tear streaked face against his warm shirt, snuggling against his warmth, scared of what was going to happen. A Stream of white fog, the tiniest bit noticeable, swirled around them in circles, lifting Ryoga's hair skyward, his shirt billowing. Ukyo's loose Yukata stopped at her thighs, blown heaven's way by the tendrils of gentle white fog. A small laugh tinkled, barely audiable, but there, in the night sky, and as the apparation watched, she smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryoga looked between Ukyo, and the cold glass of water he held in his hands. Ukyo looked at him, scared. He decided to tell her about his curse so she had something to backfire at him after he asked her his questions. He knew what it was like not to have something in your defense. Ryoga poured the water on himself, watching Ukyo's face, it didn't show anger at all. For some reason. He was afraid he was going to get served for the next special. She looked down at P-chan, sunggled in Ryoga's clothes. "You loved her that much, Ryoga sugar?" P-chan nodded slightly, his heart still racing with fear. She picked up the small pig and looked him in the eyes. Her grey-blue ones stared into the depths of the small piglet's for a moment. She hugged him to her for a moment. She smiled, then felt the warm liquid on her hands, it was to far warm to be tears...then she noticed her hand was covered in blood. She looked at the piglets hoof, the hoof almost looked detached from the leg, she looked ready to gag, but took action right away. She poured warm water on the piglet, wrapping the naked Ryoga in a towel, she ran upstairs. She returned two seconds later with a huge case of medical supplies. She made Ryoga sit on the couch in her back room. She set his leg on her lap for a moment, hating to watch him wince at the slight movement. Ryoga felt weak, clad in only a towel and his bandanna, he had a pretty Okinamiyaki chef tending to his foot. He didn't have time to feel embarassed though, for the pain that seared through his leg everytime he moved it was unbearable. Ukyo looked at her friend's foot, the gash ran from the bottom of his heel to the top of his ankle, and it ran even deeper down the top of his foot. The wound would most likely be infected of she didn't work quickly.   
She grabbed Medicated spray and ripped open the top with a Shuriken. She poured the contents slowly on Ryoga's wound. He cried out, gripping the side of the couch. She looked up at him, and sighed sadly. "Sorry Sugar..." When he didn't reply, she just kept working on his foot. She bandaged it securely. Then set his foot down slowly and sat beside him on the couch. He smiled down at her, she looked up at her savior. "Ooki ni Ryoga-san..." She said slowly, smiling at him.   
He winced when he moved his foot, but he wore a large fangy grin. "Anytime Ukyo, anytime..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryoga awoke in a strange bed, he sat up quickly, and searing pain shot through his foot. It came rushing back to him in a blur of motion. Ukyo..he had saved Ukyo Kounjii, cut his foot, weak, towel, thanks,smiles... He sighed, and let himself sort it out. She had invited him to stay with her at Ucchan's, much to the dismay of Konatsu, that woman/man guy he knew worked here. He was on the spare futon, in her guest room. He pulled on pants, carefully. He tied the bindings gently around his shins. He slipped into a warm yellow shirt, and put his bandanna on. He limped slowly, dismally he looked at a clock on his painful trip. It was 10:30 Am. 'Gods, why did I sleep so late!?!?' Pain, he reminded himself. He found the door in less then five minutes. He opened it-and felt the many eyes on him as he limped out of the guest room. Ukyo looked up from her grill at him, looking strained from the pure pain of his foot. She smiled at her customers, but gave them a stern look that told them to not pay any attention. She walked up to Ryoga, who was practically hanging on the doorway for support. She slung on arm around his waist, and let him hook an arm around her shoulder. Her best customer, an elderly lady, took a seat in the restraunt, leaving a stool in front of the grill open. Ukyo shot her a look of thanks. It suprised Ukyo how much she liked Ryoga's warmth against her side. It was comforting. She set him down, and turned to go back behind the bar-only to have Ryoga's larger soft hand cover hers in a feeble attempt to keep her there for a second. She turned to him, pain still evident on his face, but he smiled a fanged grin at her, his whole face lighting up. "Arigato Ukyo-chan..." Ukyo's heart beat faster as she stared down at her friend. "Y-your welcome Sugar!!" She said nervously, wishing she knew what caused her adreniliane surge. He let her go and smiled at her from in front of the grill. She whipped up an Okinamiyaki for him quickly, holding up customers, which was something she did once in a blue moon. He looked down at the plate. "Don't worry,its beef Ryoga sugar." He took a large bite and grinned. "Excellent Ukyo!!" Ukyo crimsoned at his remark. The female customers from Furinkin High looked at Ukyo with jealousy. She warded them off with her ignorance attitude something she had perfected over the years.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryoga took the bandages off his foot slowly, he could walk now, slowly but surely. As gratitude, he had offered to work in Ucchan's as a waiter. Ukyo walked in the guest room. "Ryoga sugar, I can't let you work in Ucchan's...You saved my life, I healed a cut, if its anything, I should be paying YOU gratitude." Ryoga shook his head. "Ukyo, your letting me stay here..I didn't have a home until now, It means more to me then you may imagine." Ukyo gave in to his soft words. "If you really WANT to work in Ucchan's.." He grinned. "I do, besides, you absolutely refuse my borrowing the back yard to train so I need SOME excersize." She grinned. "Then consider yourself first waiter at Ucchan's!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryoga looked great in a waiter's uniform. Ukyo had to admit her friend would make any girl swoon, except for her of course. She was the woman of steel. But something nagged the back of her mind. She looked at him as he examined the red tape she set up for him to guide him. Her eyes traveled from the skin tight black pants to the loose fitting white shirt that did nothing to hide his muscles. She gulped. Ok, so the woman part of her happened to like the eye-candy...but she couldn't let it get in the way of buissness. He walked back to her, a triumphant look on his face. "I did it Ukyo!! I made it around the tables without getting lost ONCE!!" He jumped up, pumping a fist in the air and doing a victory sign. She grinned at him.  
  
  
***  
  
"Boy news travels quickly around Nerima, ne Ukyo?" Mousse inquired as he sat down at a bar stool, observing all the giggling girls crowded at each table, undoubtably here for the "new waiter". She looked up at Mousse, giving him a shrimp Okinamiyaki as she watched the giggling girls that batted their eyelashes at Ryoga as he moved from table to table. She scowled at them under her breath. Mousse watched through his glasses. He set down his plate beside him on the bar. Ukyo watched Mousse for a moment, he had been her friend for as long as she could remember. She slowly gave him courage to ignore Shampoo's rejections. He help build Ukyo's confidence. Npw he could see his friend with something new to her attitde he almost never saw...jealousy. Mousse grinned and nudged her elbow. "Have something going for your new employee Ucchan?" Ukyo blushed crimson. "No, he's just a friend!!" She yelled at Mousse, who found this all very amusing. He grinned and held up his hands in an I'm-down-and-out gesture. "Geez Ucchan I was just kidding!!" He laughed. She calmed down but still gave him an evil eye. He grinned at his friend...sometimes he just didn't get her. Finally she looked at him, a glint in her eyes. "Is it that obvious?" She asked in a low mutter. Mousse grinned. "Nah. I just know you." She sighed relief. "Good..cause he'd never fall for soemone like me." Mousse looked at his friend. "Ukyo...Your one of my best friends...and if I know you at all, anyone would die to have you..." "Then what about Ranma?" "Ranma doesn't count, he's completly devoid of brain cells as we know it and he may be visiting the lab for investigation as we speak." Ukyo had to laugh at that. Mousse stood up slowly, stretching, a scythe falling onto Ukyo's grill form one of his sleeves. "Oops!!" He grinned sheepishly, using a pair of tongs to retrive the scorching weapon. Ryoga caught this out of the corner of his eye and had to laugh, a deep rich sound coming from the depths of his throat. Ukyo stilled for a moment, finding the noise pleasant. She wished he would laugh more often.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryoga sat on the couch, watching a movie about robots. He felt the couch shift, then dip as Ukyo sat beside him, her eyelids drooping. "Heya Ucchan!!" He greeted her as a friend cheerfully. She managed a smile at him, barely awake enough to lift the corners of her mouth. "I'm gonna watch this movie with you, I wanna see it too." Ryoga grinned. The movie was interesting, Some alien women wanted to save the world from these nasty robots that were controlled by humans, but one alien loved the man who controlled the most evil robot of them all. It was a sappy love story. But good. Within five minutes though, Ukyo's head had fallen in his lap, her features serene and peaceful, her breathing even and light while she slept.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(NOtes:)  
  
Well Chapter one is done, tell me what you think so far, and I'm gonna add more to it soon. Look out for chapter two on the way. I like the prospect that Mousse is Ukyo's friend. In most FF's he doesn't get enough character build. May I ask for Fanart? It would be greatly appreciated. We're building a site (my friends and I) and We would love story fan art. May I ask for a picture of The fog cruling around Ryoga and Ukyo? I think someone with much better drawing ability then me could turn that into an awesome picture. Yuck to all who flame my fanfic!!!! Thanks to all who read my fanfic!! And Double thanks to all who will try a fanart for me!! R&R please!!  
  
atlantis_wolf@usa.net   
  
-Ucchan 


	2. Chapter 2: Oh no you don't Akari!!

Kitsune  
  
A Ranma ½ fanfiction  
  
Notes: NO I don't own anyone or anything remotely connected to Ranma ½. However this fic is mine. I worship Rumiko for Ryoga and all other Ranma ½ characters...(except maybe Akane _). Kistune is now continued through this chapter. I hope you all like and enjoy this fic!!!  
  
  
  
Ryoga Hibiki awoke to the normal chatter of the restruant. He quickly got on his waiter's uniform and scrambled out into the dining area. Female heads turned to greet him. He groaned inwardly, he had to be nice to Ukyo's customers though. WHY did they take attraction to him? Grrr. Ukyo looked up and smiled brightly, throwing him a platter for table #7. He was kept busy the rest of the day, by the time he was done his white shirt was soaked to transperency. The last female customer noticed this, and whistled loudly. She pulled Ryoga down to sit beside her. "Do you want something miss?" The girl smiled, brushing her pink hair out of her eyes. "What I want is right next to me!!" She said in a high pitched voice, not unlike Akari's. Ukyo watched this with a glare, the older women and men stared, the boys of Furinkin thought this was normal and payed no attention. Ukyo watched, her face getting redder and redder as she watched. Ryoga tried to pull away, only to have the girl grab his arm and slip her hand into his pocket. That was enough for Ukyo, she strode briskly over. "May I help you Miss?" She asked in a sharp tone, pulling Ryoga out of the seat by his arm. The girl stared up, annoyed. "No Miss Kounjii I believe that will be all." Ukyo growled. "Then have a pleasant day." She said in an equally sharp tone.  
  
***  
  
Ryoga sat at a stool, pulling off his soaked shirt. His chest glistened in the light. Ukyo stared for a moment, then tore her eyes away. "Ryoga sugar want something before I close up?" Ryoga nodded, setting himself in front of the grill. "May I have a plain Okinamiyaki? Hold the-" She grinned at him. "Pork. Yeah yeah I know sugar." He grinned sheepishly. She whipped it up for him, slapping the finished product down on the plate before him. He finished it in 3 gulps. "Arigato Ukyo!!" Ukyo crimsoned. "Your welcome sugar!" He stood on his hands between the tables in the isle. Ukyo watched curiously as he did the katas. He felt her gaze, and blushed a bit. He stopped, her gaze was to uncomfortable. He sat at the counter and emptied the contents of his pockets instead. He looked at the money. There was a slip of paper in between all the yen. He pulled it out. The note read:  
  
Call me cutie,  
245-567-98660  
-Irika  
  
UKyo looked at it, her face fuming. Ryoga however only studied it for a moment. "Your not going to call her right?" Ukyo said, almost strained. "Gods no Ukyo!! I don't even know her!" Ryoga said, taken aback by his friends anger. 'She's cute when she's angry though.' 'Shut up brain' 'why?' 'I work for the woman for gods' sakes!' 'So? Its not me, it's YOU, I just tell you what your thinking.' 'Very funny.' 'Glad you thought so' Ukyo watched him dump the paper into the garbage and sighed contentedly. 'Few, that was close.' 'You were worried he was gonna call her..' 'No shit sherlock.' 'Hey! Is that anyway to talk to your BRAIN Ukyo Kounjii?' 'I guess not, but shut up.' Ukyo, exhasperated, waited until Ryoga had gone to bed, and shut down the restraunt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Ukyo looked at her ceiling, it was dark, much like the night she had tried her stupid suicide attempt. She didn't want to think of that right now though. Instead she thought about Ryoga Hibiki...with all his cute ways and failures. She admit it, she was falling fast and hard for that Jackass. "I didn't mean to fall in love with you..." She said quietly. WHY did she have to think about that? Oh well. She fell asleep after a long time, after cooling her sizzling nerves. As she slept, she tossed and turned, it was a troubled sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ukyo worked at her grill early this day, because today was saturday and she got to go to the pool later!! [Note:I don't know if there are thigns such as pools in Nerima, but most likely, speaking on logical terms, there would be.] She grinned. Better yet, she got to go with Ryoga!! She was snapped out of her dream world when someone walked in, her greenish-brown hair swinging. "I would like one plain Okinamiyaki please...and hold the pork." She giggled at the word for some reason.   
"Ukyo-san I wanted to know about later on at the pool tod-" Ryoga stopped in midsentence, and looked at the girl sitting at the grill. He tried to move, but it was too late, she had spotted him. "RYOGA-SAMA!!!!" She yelled, grasping his waist. Ukyo looked shocked,then furious. She pried the girl away from Ryoga with her spatula, ultimatly brusing her stomach. "Ryoga-sama!! Get this...man off me!!" Ryoga crimsoned. "Erm, Akari? Ukyo's a girl.." "She is?-I mean..oh..." Ukyo fumed, She stepped between Ryoga and "Akari". "I don't EVER want to see you harassing my workers again!!!!!! Is that UNDERSTOOD?!?" "Ryoga-sama Heeeelllppp meee!!" Ryoga gently placed a hand on Ukyo's shoulder. "Don't Ukyo..she's..a friend.." Ukyo didn't like that tone of voice. Akari grinned her annoyingly happy grin now. "Ryoga-sama no need to be shy around your boss!! I'm Ryoga's girlfriend!!" "Akari!!" Ryoga quickly looked away from Ukyo, sure that he would get a 'twhack' in the head for not telling her. Truth was, he beated Akari's pig, thats that. He didn't Excatly ASK to be nearly bowled over by Katsunshiki. But Akari had attatched herself to him. Ryoga sighed softly. He risked a glance at Ukyo, only to find her back turned to him. He looked at Akari, then led her to his room to talk to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ukyo ran upstairs, not wanting to hear what they were going to do in his room. She curled her knees up to her chest and sobbed into them. "Damn you Hibiki!! WHY did YOU have to be the one who stumbled under me? Who saved me!? WHY!?! Of course, so you could break my heart, when its already been broken once!! Damnit all to hell!! Why me!?!" She sobbed harder. She knew it wasn't really his fault. It was her bad luck. She still cried into her knees. "Damnit...damnit damnit damnit!!" She repeated harshly. What was going to happen to her now?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryoga looked at Akari, he once loved her, for being all cute and bubbly. Now those were the reasons he couldn't be with her anymore. He had grown to like the quiet,serious,friendly,mature women. Someone like...Ukyo. He shook the thought from his head quickly. "Akari..." "Yes Ryoga-sama??" She grinned that unknowing grin. "I..work here now.." "So Ryoga-kun? We'll get you a job at my Grandfather's farm!!" "Akari, I like it here though!!" "You'll like it back at my grandfather's farm too!! There you can be a piggy all day!!" "AKARI!! Thats my problem!!" "What Ryoga-sama??" He took a deep breath. "I HATE PIGS AKARI!! DAMNIT ALL I HATE PIGS!!" He immediatly regretted his sharp tone, but he felt glad he got it all out. Her face crumpled. "I'll give them up for you Ryoga-sama!!" She clung to him in one last desperate attempt. Ryoga shook his head sadly, prying her off him, and holding her at arms length. "I'm so sorry Akari...I just can't." She slapped him then, and ran out his door. He ran to the doorway in time to see her leave the restraunt. He knew somehow he would never see her again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryoga walked up the stairs, trying to find the bathroom to get a bath. What he found instead was Ukyo's door. He knocked slowly. Once. Twice. No answer, her suicide attempt still fresh in his mind, he flung open the door-only to find her curled up on the floor, sleeping a troubled sleep. He walked over to her futon, grabbed a blanket, and covered her shivering form. He also shut her window, firmly. He eventually found the bathroom. He turned on the faucet, it turned on hot quickly. After it was full, he peeled off his clothes and hopped in until the water lapped at his chest. He set back and sighed contentedly. He heard a knock on the door, "Ryoga?" It was Ukyo! "Y-yeah Ukyo?" "May I come in? Are you decent?" "Well I'm in the bath up to my chest..does that count as decent?" "Did you put bubbles in the bath?" "Yeah..." "Then yes its decent!" She walked in, carefully avoiding him, and brushed her hair. After she was done getting ready for bed she looked him straight in the eye. "Thanks Ryoga." Ryoga sat there, puzzled, he KNEW the thanks wasn't for letting her come in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Well chapter two is done done done!! Believe it or not. What did y'all think? Its currently 2:30Am here so I'm bushed. Well, writing fanfics and listening to napster isn't all that bad ^_^;; Well I'm off to get some sleep (or not, I'm not tired at ALL). Art is still craved VERY badly!! Please do some!! Do you like my possible innuendo thing that amounted to nothing? Thought you wouldn't. Lol,Well I just had to do that, sort of like "here-are-some-of-the-problems-people-who-are-not-involved-living-together-face-everyday" Kind of thing. Well hoped you liked it!! 'SUMI GET THAT DAMN FANFIC DONE!!! I WANNA READ IT!!!!!!!!! Lol sorry 'Sumi-I just like your fanfics ^_^  
  
-Lauren 


End file.
